Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd
thumb|ימין הויקיפדיה האנגלית טפשים ללא הפסקה 2' (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) הוא קומדית המשך אמריקאית משנת 2003 לסרט לטפשים ללא הפסקה. הסרט בבימויו של טרוי מילר ומבוסס על הדמויות שנוצרו על ידי האחים פארלי מהסרט המקורי. הסרט התקבל היטב על ידי מבקרים; עם זאת, זה היה הצלחה קופתית המקומית קלה בהתחשב בתקציב שלה, לוקח בקצת פחות 40 מיליון דולרים. הכתוביות היא בהשראת הסרט כשהארי פגש את סאלי. קבלת הפנים - Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd was widely panned by film critics, receiving a rating of 10% on Rotten Tomatoes as well as a 19/100 rating on Metacritic. The film was nominated for three Golden Raspberry Awards: Worst Screenplay, Worst Screen Couple (Eric Christian Olsen and Derek Richardson), and Worst Remake or Sequel. העלילה בשנת 1986, הארי דאן (דרק ריצ'רדסון) סוף סוף מקבל את ההזדמנות שלו ללכת לבית הספר רגיל. במקביל, לויד חג המולד (אריק אולסן הנוצרי), שכבר אימצו והחליפו כמה פעמים עד שהוא התקבל על ידי שרת בית הספר, ריי (לואיס גוזמן). הארי נתקלת ויד בדרך, בחיפוש אחר אוצר אמו (מימי רוג'רס) ביקשה ממנו למצוא, וכאילו היו גורל, שני באופן מיידי הפך לחברים הכי טובים. לויד מציג את הארי ל" ידידו ", תורכי (אלדן הנסון), בריון בית הספר שתפקידה העיקרי בחיים נראה כי מה שהופך את החיים לגיהינום של לויד. אחרי ששמנו לויד בפח אשפה, הוא מניף את שני חבריו תורן. בינתיים, קרן קולינס המושחת (יוג'ין לוי) מחפש דרך להשיג סכום גדול של כסף כדי לקנות דירה בואיקיקי, הוואי בשבילו וחברתו, הגב 'הלר, (שרי אוטרי) גברת ארוחת הצהריים. לראות את הארי ולויד מקבל הונף על תורן, קולינס העיקרי קובע מעמד מזויף "צרכי מיוחדים" להונות -100,000 דולרים הקהילה המקומית. כמובן, הארי ולויד הם יותר מאשר נרגש לעזור, וכך מוצא את עצמם נרשמים אנשים שהם "שונים" לכיתה. אלה כוללים טורקים מסרבים;בני נוער בשם טובי (ג'וש Braaten) ששברו את רגליו ואת היד בתאונת סקייטבורד - ואת מי לויד מאמין הוא "ילד נכה קטן"; החברה של טובי מדהים, טרי (Teal Redmann); החנונית לואיס (שאיה לבוף), שהארי ולויד מאמינים הוא הקנטאור אחרי שראיתי אותו חצי לבושה בתחפושת קמע סוסו; סינדי (מישל Krusiec), המכונית גם "צ'ינג צ'ונג-," חילופי סטודנטים סיניים שמאוחר יותר הופך לחברתו של הטורקי; וקרל (וויליאם לי סקוט), שחקן כדורגל נפצע קשה אובססיה לספורט שלו. הגב 'הלר הופך המורה של הכיתה המזויפת ומחזיק אותו במחסן הכלים של ריי. ג'סיקה מתיוס (רחל ניקולס), תלמיד עקשן וכתב בעיתון בית הספר, הוא חשוד בתרומה הפתאומית "העיקרי קולינס. ג'סיקה שואלת הארי לקבלת מידע. הארי, שחושב שהיא מפלרטטת איתו, הופך לויד לטיפי חיזור.אסון דוחה מעורב חדר האמבטיה של ג'סיקה ובר שוקולד מומס שנראית כמו צואה הופך את אביה (בוב Saget) להתחרפן, בטעות מכוון את תשומת הלב שלה לויד. בקרוב, הארי ולויד להיכנס למאבק על ג'סיקה, בלא ידיעתה. באופן בלתי נמנע, שני לכפר כאשר הארי ולויד מבינים שהם היו שום דבר אחד בלי שני. הם מוצאים את החזה של קולינס העיקרי במשרדו המכיל ראיות לכל הונאה הוא והגב 'הלר אי פעם משכו. קולינס העיקרי למצוא חזה עדותו חסר, ומעליל ג'סיקה לקחת את זה. זה כל כך קורה כי צרכי המעמד המיוחד נתבקש לבנות מצוף ליומו של הנשיא באותה העת; במקום לבנות לצוף עם ג'ורג וושינגטון כאטרקציה העיקרית, הם משנים את זה כדי להיראות כמו קולינס העיקרי כמו פיראט עם הקלטות חוזרות ונשנות של את ראיותיו. במהלך המצעד, המפקח של מחוז בית הספר יש בלש המשטרה להתחזות ריצ'רד Moffit, כך העיקרי קולינס היה נופל על זה. סופו של דבר, המיוחדת בכיתה צרכי מביאה את המצוף שלהם כדי להוכיח קולינס קרן והגב 'הלר כגנבים, חושף מזימתם. קולינס הקרן והגב 'הלר נעצרים לפני שהם יכולים לברוח עם הכסף, וג'סיקה היא אסיר תודה להארי ולויד ורואה אותם כגיבורים. עם זאת, בדיוק כמו בסרט המקורי, ההתקדמות של הצמד לג'סיקה היתה לשווא, שכן התברר שיש לה חבר.כזוג רכבו את, הארי ולויד נשבעו לא להילחם ולסכן את הידידות שלהם על אישה, שוב; נדר שנשברה שוב ושוב. כמו החבר 'ה בראש הבית, הם התקרבו על ידי Fraida Felcher (ג'וליה קוסטלו) ואחותה תאומה, ריטה (צ'אנדרה קוסטלו) במכונית ספורט, אשר מציע לקחת אותם לצד של בנות ענק. הארי ולויד להפוך אותם למטה, והארי מקבל מכוסה בבוץ. אביו של ג 'סיקה פוגע בטעותו במכוניתו, עם הארי מקבל השמשה הקדמית שלו מכוסות בבוץ, שעזב את אביה לחשוב שהוא התכסה במכוניתו בצואה. ההפקה חלק גדול מהסרט צולם באטלנטה. רבים מהסצנות בבית הספר צולמו בולטון התיכון במריאטה ובבית הספר הבינלאומי באטלנטה במחוז פולטון. האחים עריכה פארלי, שכתבו וביימו Dumb המקורי ובלי הפסקה, לא היה לו מעורבות בסרט הזה שהיא, ולא עשה ג'ים קארי או ג'ף דניאלס, ששיחק לויד והארי בסרט המקורי. למרות שפיטר פארלי מעולם לא ראה פריקוול, הוא הלך על שיא כאומר שאין לו שום רצון רע נגד הסרט ואיחל היוצרים גם על זה. זה מסמן את הפעם הראשונה שסרט המשך נעשה לסרט קארי שעבורו הוא סרב שנאי תפקידו;סרטי ההמשך האחרים היו המסכה חוזרת, אוון אדיר, ואייס ונטורה ג'וניור:. בלש חיות מחמד קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים